


day three. collapse

by redandyellowroses



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2017 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12907479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redandyellowroses/pseuds/redandyellowroses
Summary: It's a bad day for Blaine. But he knows everything is going to be alright.





	day three. collapse

_Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out._

The pen in his hand was shaking and the voice of the professor giving the lecture was a buzz in his ears. Getting louder. And  _louder_. _And louder_. Just forty-three more minutes, Blaine. His breath became shallow.

A girl in front of him tapped her fingers in her desk joining the voices from far, far away. His throat closed, and he couldn’t take it anymore.

_One foot in front of the other. One foot in front of the other._

His face must have said it all, nobody asked him why he stormed out of the class early. Now he was struggling to reach the doors and go home. His chest clenched hard when the image of the overly crowded subway came across his mind. Taking a taxi was way too expensive, he would have to suck it up and travel like every day. However, Kurt’s voice took over “ _If you’re not feeling well honey, call me or someone to help you. Please don’t be afraid to ask for help. Or take a taxi and protect your mental health before your wallet_ ”

When the car door shut, he murmured the address resting his head in the window. He closed his eyes, glad that the driver had no intentions in pursuing the typical small talk. The ride was a blur and when an empty house welcomed him he didn’t know if he wanted to feel relief or shout in distress.

He made a mental list, trying to put his thoughts in order and restore control of his actions.

_Put away school stuff_

_Wash my hands and face_

_Change clothes_

_Start dinner_

In a normal day, this method worked perfectly. Today, it did nothing to normalize his breath, calm his restless hands and relieve the pressure in his chest.

He was putting all concentration in the lettuce in front of him.  _Chop. Chop. Chop._  When the voice of his fiancé startled him because of the closeness.

“Blaine, honey… are you all right?” Kurt asked, clearly worried. He was standing at the kitchen door dressed impeccably as always. His eyes were warm and filled with love. The sight cracked the shield Blaine was trying to hold in place.

A loud clank. A strangled sob. And Blaine collapsed in his fiancé’s hold. Strong and familiar arms embraced him, assuring that even though everything was a mess right now, he would be okay.

 


End file.
